


From Thorul To Luthor

by lorebuffay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Multi, SuperCorp, angst in all senses, golden and silver age Lena, very very long slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorebuffay/pseuds/lorebuffay
Summary: What if Lena Luthor could have a great story like the interesting and complex character she is?I will show you. Your welcome, DC Comics.





	From Thorul To Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and an ongoing solo series based on Comic!Lena with a mix between Golden/Silver age Lena, rebirth comics (without the evil twist) and DCTV Lena. The point is making her GOOD and NOT EVIL, because it's like now DC Comic thinks of Lena Luthor as "Lex with boobs." and it's making me angry.

Lena Thorul could be defined as the typical strong, independent woman. She was a student in the boarding school in Midvale and then in the University of Metropolis, where she was among the more intelligent and advanced students for her high grades, especially in the fields of science and engineering.

Sadly she didn't remember all about her childhood due to an unfortunate accident that had given her a gift that Lena had not discovered. Not yet. She was the only daughter of the marriage between Lionel and Lilian Thorul, or at least that is what she knows.

Lena was twenty eight years old now. A formal, blonde shoulder length hair woman with hypnotic green eyes. She and her mother Lilian had fulfilled by then four years without Lionel in their lives, because of a heart attack he suffered by a terrible allergic reaction to a medication.

Lena finally took the step of moving from Metropolis to National City since this last one was more quiet than Metropolis. She even managed to find a job at the National City Library. She started using her part of Lionel’s inheritance buying a penthouse located in the central part of the city, already furnished and ready to move in. **"** Everything is perfect here, mother. **"** confirmed Lena to Lilian on the phone, as the caretaker of the building was setting up everything that came with her to live there. **"** I know…I know that the library is not what I've been preparing for, but don't worry. I assure you that I won't stop until I get the best job in the laboratories of the greatest Corporation. **"** She tried to calm her down. Lilian has always been more demanding than her husband, but it was for the sake of Lena and she knew it.

Every day she wondered: why so much effort in making a profitable and incorruptible woman? She would soon find out the truth.

                       ---------------------------------------------------------------

A bright and hot day covered all National City. Everything was already finished at the penthouse when the blonde woman stepped on the streets with her emerald high heels, just like another citizen, in a walk of recognition of the city. People were mired in the daily routine of their lives and suddenly...

**«¡BOOM!»**

**"** Wh…What the hell…? **"**  Lena cried out covering her head with her black handbag.

The windows of the City Hall flew through the air and thousands of alarms sounded from the inside. Everyone, who was in the area, ran away or was hiding behind the banks and the fountain of the square. She stood behind a streetlight in shock.

A sharp and powerful buzz landed in front of the doors of the building. Lena tried to see more clearly what it was: a girl, with a long bright blonde hair, had arrived and a red cape waved on her back because of the wind.

 **"** Great. This is just great. **"**  she said in a slight whisper, with a face that expressed everything but pleasantness. **"** I had forgotten that National City was the home of the famous cousin of Superman. It seems that something, for whatever reason, does not want me to have a normal life now that finally I can be free and depend on myself. **"**

The heroine quickly delved into the City Hall. Ten seconds later civilians and employees started coming to the outside, all wounded by the explosion reaching the ambulances that slowly came alongside the police.

 **"** Here you go, officer. **"** Supergirl emerged from there without scratches or dirt on the hair and the two responsible women for the attack seized by the arm with each of her hands, as if they were dummies. **"** Their intention was to go to the Bank next, but they have failed to take anything from the City Hall. Although…We will have to piece together all of this, that's for sure. **"** she gave a short laugh and pushed the two women near the police car. **"** Good morning to everybody! **"**

The girl showed her flying powers leaving the place with a lift off like an spiral with the same buzz she did when she arrived before.

                       ---------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Lena to return to her penthouse instead of continuing the failed tour by National City. She left the keys in the plate of the entrance with a sigh, then she went to the living room sofa throwing her coat and handbag to the floor and turned on the giant television.

 **"** Once more Supergirl has stopped an attack that took place at the City Hall. **"** the news reported **"** Luckily, the Mayor was on a trip to Metropolis and there have been minor injuries between the victims. Thank you, Supergirl. **"**

 **"** Superman…Supergirl... **"** Lena rolled her eyes. **“** They didn't broke their heads thinking about names these krytonians. **"** she said. She looked with attention the images of the superheroine in the TV. **"** It must feel right protecting people... serve to something... and here I am, the beginning of a new life with a job at the library having a finished career in science and engineering. Perfect. **"**

The TV interrupted her thoughts with an ad. **"LexCorp**. The best company expands once again, now in National City with a launch party this Friday. Anyone who wants to come is invited. Important phases should be shared among us. **LexCorp: _Building a better tomorrow today."_**

It could be a unique opportunity for Lena. **"** I can attend this party and use it to get an interview and a job at their labs. **"** but there was something that held her back. **"** Lex Luthor is known for his madness and fights against Superman. I don't know if it's a good idea to work for someone as poisoned as Mr. Luthor. **"**

It would soon be decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my English, it's my second language and thanks for waste your time on this. Leave comments or whatever, all things are welcome. Except Mon-El.


End file.
